1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coat transfer tool for serving as an eraser, marker, glue or the like by transferring a coat of, for example, correction composition, fluorescent composition or adhesive composition (hereinafter referred to as "a coat of composition") from a carrier tape to a substrate such as paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available coat transfer tools of this kind generally include a feed reel provided in a case and wound with a coat transfer tape, a takeup reel, provided in the case, for winding a carrier tape which is fed from the feed reel and whose coat of composition has been peeled off, a transmitting unit for transmitting revolutions between the feed reel and the takeup reel and an applying strip disposed on the path of the tape running between the feed reel and the takeup reel and adapted to be pressed against a surface of a substrate, for example, a paper surface to transfer the coat onto the substrate surface.
To neatly transfer the coat onto the substrate surface using the applying strip, or to neatly cut the transferred tape off the substrate surface, the applying strip should be kept at an appropriate angle to the substrate surface. This requires elastic displacement of the tip of the applying strip with relation to the case.
However, as the conventional coat transfer tool causes the applying strip to be deformed by its own elasticity, a problem results in that its elastic displacement is subject to an inevitable limit and the applying strip is difficult to manufacture.